


First kiss.

by LukeNygma



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeNygma/pseuds/LukeNygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitai hasn't kissed anyone.<br/>Neither has Tavi.<br/>I'm sure you see where this is going.</p><p>Modernau! So as not to clash with canon.<br/>For more Codex Alera, go here: http://allthingsalera.tumblr.com/<br/>For more of my writing, go here: http://punkphilosopher.deviantart.com/<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss.

‘Neither have I.’ Kitai said, taking a sip from her drink.  
Tavi looked up, and raised an incredulous eyebrow, ‘Bullshit.’  
But Kitai’s look told him it was the truth.

Tavi and Kitai were sitting across from each other at the table in their university flat’s tiny kitchen, finishing off Max’s expensive beer. Max himself was in his room, with some girl who was pretty, blonde and, when they saw her come in the flat with him, not wearing much at all, and was probably now wearing even less.  
Ehren was in his room with his boyfriend, who they didn’t know the name of either, as Ehren played his cards so close to his chest, the cards were at risk of punching straight through the sternum.  
So that left Tavi and Kita, they’d both been at lectures all day, had gone to the gym together, and were now finally slowing down a bit. It was about ten o’clock in the evening, and outside, the city lights glowed peacefully, and student wandered like ants below them, going back home, going out, or just wandering.  
Tavi took another long drink, trying not to grimace at the horribly bitter liquid, which Kitai seemed completely unaffected by.

They had started talking when they sat down, and the conversation had moved to firsts, Kitai had asked Tavi who his first kiss was, and he, after some neck-rubbing, admitted he’d never kissed anyone.

‘It just never happened.’ Kitai said, ‘I didn’t date anyone, so I never reached that stage with anyone.’ She shrugged, ‘It’s not a big deal.’  
Tavi slapped the table, ‘Thank you! It’s not is it! But when I told Max he nearly wet himself laughing.’  
She gave a knowing nod, ‘I don’t tell anyone because all I get is weird looks.’  
Tavi swallowed, and the room fell into an odd silence. He had always admired Kitai from afar, but growing up as he had, thin, developing slowly, and only recently blooming into a stronger man, had seriously knocked his confidence. There was no way Kitai would date him, even with all the admiring nods at his gym progress, and how she sat close to him on the sofa, when there was plenty of room.  
They were just friends.  
Right?  
Kitai’s opalescent eyes never wavered from Tavi when the silence fell, and he found himself getting quite lost in them.  
‘We should do it.’ She said, just as Tavi’s mouth opened to change the topic.  
‘Do what?’  
‘Kiss.’  
Tavi wasn’t sure if she was joking, Kitai didn’t often joke. Either way, he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip by.  
‘Okay, sure, let’s just get it over with.’ He nodded, and though his voice was calm, he felt his throat dry.  
They was a moment of silence, as they both waited for the other to make the first move. 

Eventually, they stood up together, and stepped to the side of the table, Tavi’s face now inches away from Kitai’s.  
A million insecurities rushed through his mind; Did his breath smell of beer? Well it obviously would. Did she not like the smell? What was he supposed to do again? Should he touch her face? Waist? Pull her hair? Eyes closed or open? Was he blinking too much? Was he not blinking ENOUGH?  
All the while, Kitai just watched him, as cool as ever. He did, however, notice her eyes flick down to his lips. 

He swallowed his doubts, closed his eyes, and leant his head in. Kitai did the same, and their mouths met somewhere in the middle. The first thing he noticed, was the heat. Kitai always had a much warmer body temperature than the rest of their group, her lips felt like they would leave an imprint on his own… He wouldn’t have minded.

Just like that, they parted again, each watching the other.

‘That was nice.’ Tavi said, a wide smile on his face.  
‘Not worth making a huge fuss over though.’ Kitai countered, barely smothering a grin.  
‘Oh, yeah, totally. I mean, it’s just a kiss between friends, we’ve done it now! No need to worry.’  
‘Exactly.’  
They stared again.  
Tavi cleared his throat and Kitai downed the last of her beer, ‘Well!’ He started, stepping back and rubbing his neck.  
‘Well.’  
‘I should head to bed.’  
‘I should too.’  
They walked in silence to their rooms, the doors of which faced each other.  
‘G’night Kitai.’  
‘Good Night Aleran.’  
The doors closed, and each was trapped with their thoughts.

Tavi lay back in his bed, searching the ceiling for answers.  
His mind was spinning, he was giddy, nervous, he felt like his lips were buzzing and he had to keep wiping the smile off his face.  
He had kissed someone, Kitai of all people! The Kitai who could make men retreat with a single, stoic look. The Kitai who had once stroked his back for over an hour when he broke down from a gruelling mix of stress and self-loathing. The Kitai whose lips felt like two, warm pillows.  
Those lips.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
‘Clear your head Tavi.’ He said to himself.  
But he couldn’t. Those pale lips haunted his mind. Was she blushing when they drew back? Did she hate it?  
He groaned and rolled onto his front.  
It was just a kiss! No big deal!  
But it was his first kiss, and one with Kitai.  
He wondered if her whole body was as warm as those lips.  
He thought back to her smooth, soft, pale skin. The feeling of her lips shooting through his entire body, his closed eyes enhancing the sensation.  
That mouth.  
He sighed into his pillow.  
She wouldn’t want to do it again. She was too calm. Too controlled. Too strong, and kind, and smart.  
But those lips…  
‘Oh no..’ He breathed.

Kitai tossed and turned beneath her sheets.  
She scowled, hoping to scare away the butterflies fluttering happily inside her stomach.  
She didn’t see why she felt this way, it was just a kiss! Not even anything special! Just a quick… What was the word she’d heard Tavi use once? Peck? Peck.  
Weird word.  
So it was just a kiss, but she couldn’t deny the hunger she felt, that absence of his touch.  
The rough feel of his stubble on her chin, those dry, eager lips.  
That mouth.  
She huffed in frustration.  
He wouldn’t want to do it again. He was too polite. Too kind. Too compassionate, and brave and patient.  
But those lips…  
‘Oh no...’ She groaned.

They met in the space between their rooms.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Kitai asked.  
‘I could ask you the same thing.’ Tavi replied.  
He noticed how Kitai’s eyes seemed to be trained on his lips, at least, he noticed when he stopped looking at her’s.  
‘I wanted to talk about the kiss.’ Kiati said, folding her arms across her chest.  
She’d thought to put some clothes on, since she usually slept nude. Though not very many, just a big baggy hoody.  
‘Me too.’  
‘I don’t think it counted.’  
‘Same! It was so quick.’  
‘Barely on the mouth.’  
‘We should do it again.’  
In response, Kitai lept at Tavi with a raw hunger. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him back against his door.  
‘OW Kitai I bashed my-HMMF.’ His protest melted against Kitai’s lips, and he returned her kiss with equal ferocity.  
Kitai’s thighs squeezed his hips in approval.  
It wasn’t clean, it wasn’t cute.  
It was messy, and passionate and they kept bumping teeth and giggling, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Kitai pulled away briefly to catch her breath, and Tavi’s hands drifted from her back down to her thighs gripping them from underneath.  
‘Aleran… Don’t get-Oh my..’ She purred, as Tavi’s teeth grazed her neck.  
She could lecture him tomorrow.

At some point, in the haze of hair grabbing, chest scratching and gasping for breath, they had opened Tavi’s door, stumbled inside, and fallen back onto his bed.

They rolled away from each other, breathing heavily, smiling like drunken fools.

Kitai turned onto her side, and Tavi did the same.  
They paused for a moment, just watching each other, and Tavi considered telling Kitai how high her hoody had been pulled up.

She was a mess. Red patches of irritation from Tavi’s stubble, her usually elegantly messy mohawk was now just regularly messy, and her cheeks were flushed red.

Tavi didn’t look much better, with long welts down his chest, and his lips chapped. Blood trickled down his bottom lip, where Kitai’s fang had nipped him during a particularly intense moment.

They snorted, and then burst into full on laughter.

As they calmed down, Kitai snuggled closer against Tavi. Cuddling his arm, her head on his shoulder.‘Well...’ She said dreamily, ‘We should do that again.’

Tavi nodded, rubbing her back in large circles.  
‘Good night Aleran.’  
‘G’night Kitai.’  
She lifted her chin, eyes closed expectantly, and then, lying together in the dark, they shared their first good night kiss.


End file.
